


Red Roses

by richiegayzier



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richiegayzier/pseuds/richiegayzier
Summary: If there was one thing El Hopper loved, it was Valentine's Day, and flowers. More specifically, roses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Yes, I’m a day late, but let’s just ignore that and appreciate the fact that I wrote fluff! Hope you like this…

If there was one thing El Hopper loved, it was Valentine's Day, and flowers. More specifically, roses.

She liked not just the scent of them, cbut what they stood for, in her mind. Roses were beautiful, feminine, and sweet. But you couldn't let that fool you. Beneath their pretty petals, there was a dangerous core. Mike had said that she was just like a rose one night when they were 15, over the supercomm at 3am. She liked that.

  
The first place she went once back in Hawkins for the holidays was the Byers'. Her old home. As soon as her car pulled up and she stepped out, she was bombarded in a hug by Joyce. "Hi mom." She laughed. Joyce laughed too, handed her a single rose, and then grabbed her hand and dragged her inside. When they entered the house, Will stood from the sofa and hugged her tightly. The two had become close when El had returned, constantly being called the "twins", and they hadn't been away from each other for this long. Finally they split apart, and he handed her a red rose. "Dustin and Lucas are already home. You need to unpack quick."

  
They drove over to the Henderson's house first, who spun round a giggling El before handing her another rose. "For my telekinetic best friend. Oh my god, I still can't believe I get to say that." Then they went to the Sinclair's residency. "So, weirdo. Open any new gates in college?" The chemistry between was nothing but friendly, they just liked to tease the other about when they'd first met. He, too, gave her a rose.

Finally, they arrived at the location El had been most excited about. The Wheeler's. Where she'd see Mike.

"Ellie!" After ringing the door, El had been bombarded by Holly and Nancy, both of whom handed her a rose. As Nancy hugged her, El gasped, and leaned closer. "You're... pregnant?" The woman smiled. "Jonathan said you'd know right away. Only you and Mike have." Now El blushed. "Mike's here?"   
"In the basement."  
She rushed towards the basement and down the stairs... and stopped two steps before the bottom.

Because there is Mike, bent down on one knee, black box in hand.

  
"Ellie Hopper. Badass, beautiful, brave, the love of my life. I haven't always known you. This hasn't been some baby friendship that developed into a relationship. It hasn't always been perfect. It's been fucking terrifying. You were only in my life for 5 days, and yet when you weren't there I was toeing the edge. You brought colour and happiness and helped me to see the world differently. I know you say I rescued you that night, but I think it was you who saved me. And I'd like to make you a Wheeler as my thanks... Ellie Hopper. Badass, beautiful, my soulmate. Will you marry me?"

El jumped from her step to the floor, let the small bouquet of flowers in her hand fall to the ground, and kissed him. They knew everyone was stood on the stairs, watching. They were vaguely aware that they were floating. They knew it'd be hard. They knew it wouldn't be perfect. But they also knew that they wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
